


A New Beginning.

by Nocvelchick316



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316
Summary: I don't own any of the names, @ Copy-write, except for some of the characters on here.





	1. Unrest In The Dimera Household

On a Clear Blue Sky, Shawn Douglas Brady-Black was sailing the sailboat The Fancy Face four, Until Belle came up on the deck, she started walking toward him, and was standing right beside him. 

"Is everything OK?", Shawn asked as he looked at her. 

"Oh Yes, Everything's All Right", Belle answered. 

"Well I've just refueled and we're heading home", Shawn said. 

"Oh Good", Belle replied. 

about an hour later their teenage daughter Claire walked up on the deck, she looked at her parents and went back inside.

"what's wrong with her?", Shawn asked. 

"She's having Teenage Problems, like we've had when we were her age", Belle answered. 

Meanwhile back in Salem, at the Dimera Mansion, everything was peaceful and quiet, until inside Stefano Dimera walked into the living room area of the mansion, he was followed by his Wife Lisa Dimera.

"Stefano, please, talk to me, you haven't spoken a word since we've left the police station", Lisa said as she was looking at him with love in her eyes. 

"How many times have i told him to stay away from them, that gang", Stefano muttered to himself. 

"Stefano, would you please just talk to me, I'm sure it's not that bad", Lisa said until he looked at her with a stern look on his face. 

"Lisa, Our Own Son was caught with a car stereo, and you tell me that it's not bad!!", Stefano replied in a snarled voice. 

"That's No Reason Why You gave Him The Silent Treatment when a Police Officer walked him over to us", Lisa said. 

Meanwhile in a closed bedroom door, Stefano and Lisa's oldest 17-year-old Teenage Son named Elliot Dimera was talking on the telephone to one of his friends named Reggie. 

"I Can't Believe that You and the others left me behind", Elliot said. 

"Elliot, I'm sorry, But I've tried to tell Ken to stop and go back for you, but he wouldn't listen to me", Reggie replied. 

"Well My Dad was furious He wouldn't even talk to me, even when we left the Police Department", Elliot said. 

"All Right, I've got to go now", Reggie replied as he hung up the phone. 

Elliot hung up the phone, he sighed to himself, until he heard a sound of muffled thudding, that was coming from outside his closed bedroom door, He walked toward the closed bedroom door, he unlocked it, opened it, He was surprised to see his 3-year-old Little brother named Tyler Dimera, he was wearing his blue Paw Patrol Pajamas, and was holding his stuffed brown bunny rabbit in his arm. 

"Did You Hear Every word I've said?", Elliot asked. 

"Uh-uh", Tyler answered. 

"Go back to bed or we'll both get in trouble", Elliot said. 

"All Right", Tyler replied as he walked back to his bedroom. 

Elliot closed his bedroom door and went to bed too.


	2. A Surprised Visitor

The Next Morning Elliot was in the garage a few feet away from the Dimera Mansion, he was working on his motorcycle, he had just put a new battery in, and was going to change the oil in the oil tank of the motorcycle, when someone was walking up toward him. 

"How about a ride, Mister?", a voice asked until Elliot looked and was surprised to see Claire, she was standing outside the garage. 

"Claire, It's Great to see you", Elliot said as he walked over to her. 

"It's great to see you too", Claire replied as she looked at him. 

"When did you get here?", Elliot asked as he looked at her. 

"Just Early This Morning, I was thinking about you, so I had to sneak away and come over here to see you", Claire answered. 

"That's Wonderful, I'm here all by myself, Dad is working at His Company Dimera Empire Incorporated, Mom is out shopping, Drake is studying, Derek is at his football practice, Ryan is at his soccer practice, and Tyler is in Nursery School", Elliot said. 

"Oh, I see", Claire said. 

"Claire, do you mind helping me change the oil in the oil tank?", Elliot asked as he looked at her. 

"Oh Yes, I would love too", Claire answered as she looked at him. 

They walked back into the garage, they squatted down. 

"Here, hold the oil nuzzle, while i poured the oil in the oil tank", Elliot said. 

"All Right", Claire replied as she was holding the oil nuzzle. 

Elliot started pouring the oil can in the oil tank, until it was full, Elliot put the oil tank topper on, he walked over and wiped his hands on it. 

"Here, you better wipe your hands too, or your Dad would be furious", Elliot said as he looked at her. 

"All Right", Claire replied as she looked at him. 

she took the rag, they were surprised when they saw their hands touching each-other, they both looked at each-other, Claire started wiping her hands off.

He started wiping his hands off.

"Hey, Claire do you want to go for a Ride with me?", Elliot asked.

"Oh Yes, Elliot", Claire answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

Elliot put on his Motorcycle Helmet, he picked up an extra one and gave it to Claire, she put the extra motorcycle on, Elliot got on his Motorcycle and turned it on, he looked back at Claire. 

"Hop on and hold on tight, All Right?", Elliot asked as he looked at her. 

"All Right", Claire answered as she hopped on behind him and put her arms around his waist. 

Elliot drove out of the garage, to the front gate of the mansion, he told the guard at the gate to open the gate, the guard opened the gate, Elliot drove through the gateway, and started driving off.

"Elliot, where are we going?", Claire asked.

"We're going to my favorite spot, I've been waiting to show it to you, so that's were we're going", Elliot answered. 

About an hour later they arrived at the spot, Elliot parked the Motorcycle and turned it off, He got off and Claire got off too, they both took off their Motorcycle Helmets, they walked toward a picnic table, they were holding each-other's hands, they sat down on the picnic table bench, and was looking at the lake.

"Oh, This is so beautiful", Claire said as she looked at him. 

"It sure is, I sometimes come here when I want to be alone, but now I want to share this with you", Elliot replied as he looked at her. 

"Oh, Why?", Claire asked as she looked at him. 

Before Elliot could answer her question, his smartphone started vibrating, he picked it up, he was surprised when it was a Text Message from his mom.

"Elliot, what does it say?", Claire asked as she looked at him. 

"My Mom wants me to pick up Tyler at Nursery School", Elliot answered. 

"Oh I see, but you haven't answered my other question, Why are you sharing your favorite place with me?", Claire asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Because I love You Claire", Elliot answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

They started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, They started walking around Together, Elliot carved a heart on a nearby tree and carved their initials in the heart, they started walking back toward the Motorcycle, they stopped, looked at each-other with love in each-other's eyes, they put their arms around each-other, they started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, they put on their Motorcycle Helmets, and drove back to Salem, Elliot took Claire back to her house, He went back to the Dimera Mansion. 

Another hour later Elliot arrived at the mansion, he put his Motorcycle back in the garage, he turned it off, and got off the motorcycle, he walked out of the garage, he was surprised to see his 13-year-old brother Drake and 10-year-old brother Derek, they were standing outside of the mansion. 

"Hey what are you two doing out here?", Elliot asked as he looked at them. 

"Oh, Nothing, Boy are you in for it", Derek said he was about to say something else until Derek pinched him behind his back. 

"What is he talking about?", Elliot asked as he looked at Drake. 

"Oh Nothing. But Mom is inside and She's mad, Well we better go, we don't want to be late for our Horse Jumping Lesson", Drake answered as he and Derek left toward the Stables a few feet away from the mansion.


End file.
